


if you can't find the one being hustled in the pool hall...

by thessalami



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, Episode: s02e06 Iron Sisters, First Date, Flirting, M/M, Spoilers, alec says magnus is cheating, anyway so this is???? a bit of their first date, except not really, inspired by la sneaque peeque obviously, magnus doesn't know what he means of course except he does, playing pool, they're nerds idk, wait i'm supposed to be tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9554759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thessalami/pseuds/thessalami
Summary: "Make the shot then.""Okay.""Okay.""Okay.""Okay, so make it."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alec's thirst](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=alec%27s+thirst).



"You're cheating."

"Hm?"

Magnus, who was standing... distractingly close to Alec's side, now moves even closer, hip pressed firmly against Alec's. His arm is resting on the younger man's bent back, fingers moving aimlessly over his shoulder blade.

Alec throws him a heatless glare before looking back at the table. "It's not working, you know," he says as he carefully shifts the cue stick back in the right position. "I'm a Shadowhunter. You can't distract-"

"Make the shot then."

Alec lets out a huff, turning his face to Magnus again. Magnus, who is now standing impossibly closer, chest against Alec's shoulder and fingers slowly moving to the bare skin of Alec's neck. Their faces are close enough for Alec to feel Magnus' breath against his cheek and he can see the playful, happy twinkle in Magnus' eyes that he wishes would never leave. 

Magnus raises an eyebrow at him. 

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay, so make it."

Alec clenches his teeth to contain his smile and finally hits the ball, missing the most obvious hit by a long shot. He doesn't look at the table again, just stands upright and turns to face Magnus, who's smirking at him.

"Well, well, well, would y-"

He's interrupted by the sound of not one, but two balls going in. The smirk slowly turns into a gape, though his eyes are still smiling, moving from Alec to the table and back. " _What_?"

Alec still has his jaw clenched, fighting the laughter he feels bubbling in his chest. He sucks in a sharp breath through his teeth and makes a face at Magnus. "Told you it wasn't working." He lets himself chuckle then, as Magnus finally closes his mouth. "Better step up your game, Magnus." 

Magnus' eyes roam over Alec's face and a smile creeps back onto his lips. He places his hand on Alec's shoulder again, and slowly leans closer and closer, until his lips are brushing against Alec's ear.

"As you wish."

**Author's Note:**

> my competitive fathers magnus totally hands him his ass again though after this and alec fuckn loves it facts only anyway find me on twitter @hetphobicalec or use #thessalami


End file.
